Pita Merah
by Kinaya Rururu
Summary: "Aku tahu, sebenarnya kau suka padaku kan?" Shikamaru berkata santai, dia mulai menggoda Temari. "Jujur saja padaku." "Iya, kau melakukan hal yang sangat menggangguku."


**PITA MERAH**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto is belong to Masashi Kishimito**

Temari menghentakan kakinya, wajahnya terlihat kesal. Bagaimana tidak? Dia seharusnya melakukan riset untuk proyek pembangunan gedung hari ini bersama Shikamaru, namun orang yang ditunggu belum terlihat. Dia sendiri sudah datang sejak pukul setengah tujuh pagi.

"Sudah setengah delapan." Temari berkata kesal. Dia tidak suka keterlambatan dan Shikamaru sudah terlambat setengah jam dari jadwal yang telah ditentukan.

"Benar-benar orang ini, sejak awal selalu membuat masalah denganku, awas saja kalau dia tidak datang!" Temari menggerutu.

Sebuah bus berhenti, Shikamaru turun dan berjalan ke arah Temari sambil tersenyum. "Kau sudah lama menunggu?"

Temari hanya mendengus kesal, bagaimana mungkin laki-laki ini bisa begitu menyebalkan di matanya? "Kita pergi." Jawab Temari pendek.

Shikamaru berjalan di samping Temari. "Maaf, aku terlambat. Aku kehilangan pasangan kaus kakiku tadi." Shikamaru mencoba mencairkan suasana. Temari tidak peduli.

Shikamaru tersenyum melihat wajah Temari yang cemberut. "Oh, hari ini kau terilihat berbeda." Shikamaru kembali berbicara, namun lagi-lagi tidak ada tanggapan dari Temari.

"Kau mengikat rambutmu, aku suka melihatmu mengikat rambutmu seperti itu. Kau terlihat lebih cantik."

Temari menghentikan langkahnya. Shikamaru ikut berhenti, dia menoleh ke arah Temari. "Kenapa? Bukankah kita harus cepat pergi?" Shikamaru bertanya bingung.

Temari memasang tampang tidak sukanya. Dia melepaskan pita merah yang mengikat rambutnya.

"Kau masih menyukainya?" Temari tersenyum masam. Dia memberikan pita merah itu pada Shikamaru dan melangkah pergi.

Shikamaru hanya melihat pita merah yang berada di tangannya dan tersenyum. "Shikamaru, sepertinya hari ini kau harus diam." Dia berbicara kepada dirinya sendiri.

Setelah beberapa jam mengelilingi kota, akhirnya mereka bisa istirahat.

"Aku tahu, sebenarnya kau suka padaku kan?" Shikamaru berkata santai, dia mulai menggoda Temari. "Jujur saja padaku."

Temari hampir tersedak minumannya ketika Shikamaru bertanya seperti itu. Dia hanya melirik Shikamaru, mengambil ranselnya dan bergegas pergi meninggalkan laki-laki itu.

Shikamaru kaget dengan reasksi Temari, dia berteriak memanggil Temari. "Hey kau mau kemana? Temari... Temari..." Namun, Temari tak memperdulikannya, dia terus berlari dan masuk ke dalam bus.

"Bagaimana dengan tempat selanjutnya?" Shikamaru berkata lirih sambil menatap bus yang dinaiki Temari.

"Oh, kau sudah kembali?" Sakura menyapa Temari saat melihatnya kembali. "Bukankah kau seharusnya bersama Shikamaru? Mana dia?"

"Aku tidak tahu." Jawab Temari datar. Dia pergi ke mejanya. Pertanyaan Shikamaru tadi benar-benar membuat Temari jengkel dan menghancurkan suasana hatinya.

Setengah jam kemudian Shikamaru tiba di kantor.

"Shikamaru, syukurlah kau sudah datang. Bisa kau..." Sakura bertaya pada Shikamaru.

"Aku tidak bisa." Shikamaru hanya melewati Sakura. "Hey aku belum selesai bicara!" Sakura berteriak. "Demi Tuhan! Ada apa lagi dengan mereka berdua?"

"Temari, bisa kita bicara." Shikamaru berdiri di depan meja Temari.

"Tidak bisa, aku sibuk." Temari menjawab tanpa memperdulikan Shikamaru. Matanya tetap fokus membaca dokumen yang ada di tangannya.

Shikamaru menarik napas. "Benar-benar wanita keras kepala yang merepotkan." Shikamaru berkata lirih tapi masih bisa didengar Temari.

"Apa kau bilang?" Temari akhirnya mengangkat kepalanya. Dia tidak percaya. Berani-beraninya Shikamaru berkata bahwa dia wanita keras kepala yang merepotkan.

"Aku bilang kau ini wanita keras kepala yang merepotkan." Ulang Shikamaru santai.

Sejak awal bertemu Temari, Shikamaru menyukai wanita itu, dia selalu berusaha untuk mendekatinya. Tapi, Temari selalu menghindarinya, menebarkan aura membunuh saat berada di dekatnya, Temari juga tidak mau berbicara dengannya. Karena itu, Shikamaru selalu menggoda dan mengganggu Temari, membuat wanita itu marah dan kesal. Itu adalah satu-satunya cara agar Temari mau berbicara dengannya.

"Kau..." Temari menggeram. "Ikut aku." Temari melangkah pergi. Shikamaru hanya mengikutinya.

"Jadi, apa yang mau kau katakan?" Muka Temari terlihat memerah menahan marah. Shikamaru hanya tersenyum samar, dia menyukainya. Menurut Shikamaru, Temari akan terlihat lebih manis saat sedang marah.

Shikamaru menatap lurus ke mata Temari. "Aku tidak tahu sebenarnya ada apa denganmu? Kau selalu menghindariku dan tidak mau bicara denganku. Apa aku melakukan sesuatu yang mengganggumu dan membuatmu membenciku?" Shikamaru bertanya dengan tenang.

"Iya, kau melakukan hal yang sangat menggangguku." Temari berkata dingin.

"Kau tahu, kau membuat pekerjaanku berantakan, kau selalu melakukan hal-hal yang tidak aku sukai, kau seenaknya masuk dalam kehidupanku, aku tidak suka itu. Dan satu lagi, aku memang sangat membencimu." Temari balas menatap tajam Shikamaru.

Shikamaru hanya diam. Seingatnya, dia tidak pernah melakukan hal yang macam-macam, Shikamaru juga tidak pernah menganggu Temari saat wanita itu tengah sibuk bekerja. Oh ya, Shikamaru ingat dia sering menggoda wanita itu, membuatnya marah dan merasa kesal. Shikamaru masih bergelut dengan pikirannya, saat tiba-tiba dia mendengar pernyataan yang tidak terduga dari Temari.

"Kau selalu berada di dalam kepalaku, memenuhi setiap ruang yang ada di dalamnya, itu sangat menggangguku. Saat aku sedang bekerja, tiba-tiba kau melintas di pikiranku. Membuat semua yang aku kerjakan menjadi berantakan." Pandangan Temari kini melembut. "Kau membuatku tidak memahami perasaanku sendiri saat kau berada di dekatku. Kau seenaknya masuk ke dalam kehidupanku, membuatku merasa nyaman dan ingin selalu tersenyum saat bersamamu. Aku tidak suka itu. Dan sekarang, kau membuatku mengakui semuanya padamu. Aku sangat membencimu." Akhirnya Temari mengeluarkan semua yang ia rasakan.

Shikamaru kaget, dia benar-benar tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar.

"Ya ampun! Dasar wanita." Shikamaru tersenyum, dia mendekat ke arah Temari. Shikamaru bisa melihat mata Temari yang mulai berkaca-kaca. Dia memeluknya.

"Hey wanita galak, kalau kau ingin menangis, menangis saja, tidak usah sok kuat begitu." Shikamaru tertawa. "Dasar."

"Aku juga tidak suka kau memelukku seperti ini." Temari berkata lirih. "Itu membuatku merasa nyaman. Aku benar-benar tidak suka padamu." Lanjutnya.

"Hah... iya aku juga menyukaimu." Shikamaru tersenyum. Dia melepaskan pelukannya dan mengambil sesuatu dari kantung jaketnya. "Aku punya sesuatu untukmu."

"Heh... Pita merah?" Temari tidak mengerti.

"Ini pita merah yang kau berikan padaku tadi pagi, menurutku kau sengaja memberikannya." Shikamaru memasang tampang sok serius.

"Mungkin pita ini yang akan menjadi benang merah kita?" Lanjutnya.

Temari terkekeh, "Kau percaya dengan hal-hal seperti itu? Itu hanya ikat rambut, Shikamaru." Ejek Temari.

"Sudah, cepat berbalik." Perintah Shikamaru. Temari hanya menurut.

Shikamaru mengikat rambut Temari dengan pita merah itu.

"Oke selesai, sudah aku bilang kau terlihat lebih cantik saat rambutmu diikat." Shikamaru mencoba memuji.

"Tidak usah mencoba memuji atau bersikap romantis padaku, aku tidak akan terpengaruh." Jawab Temari.

Shikamaru tertawa mendengar kata-kata Temari. "Wanita keras kepala memang tidak cocok dengan hal-hal yang romantis."

Mereka duduk berdampingan, menikmati hembusan angin.

"Jadi, kapan aku bisa menemui orang tauamu?" Tanya Shikamaru.

"Untuk apa kau ingin bertemu orang tuaku?" Temari bertanya bingung.

"Untuk apa? Sudah jelas untuk melamarmu. Bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang bahwa kau tidak berminat pacaran? Jadi kita bisa langsung menikah." Jawab Shikamaru dengan santainya.

"Heeehhhh...!" Temari kaget, mulutnya terbuka tapi tak ada kata-kata yang keluar. Dia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Kau ini." Dia segera melangkah pergi, wajahnya memerah. Bukan, bukan karena marah, tapi Temari hanya merasa malu saat mendengar perkataan Shikamaru tadi.

"Kau marah lagi?" Shikamaru berteriak. Temari berhenti. Dia menoleh ke belakang sambil tersenyum. "Menurutmu?"

"Dasar wanita merepotkan."

*Selesai*

 **Ini adalah fic pertama saya, jadi bila masih banyak kesalahan dan isi cerita yang agak aneh mohon dimaafkan. Bagi para pembaca mohon reviewnya dan sarannya untuk penulisan fanfic itu seperti apa, kalian juga boleh memberi ide untuk cerita selanjutnya. Terimakasih**


End file.
